Keep Holding On
by aroseforyou
Summary: Caroline is in New York having just gotten into Columbia College. She befriends IT girl Serena Van Der Woodsen and takes a liking to a Nate Archibald. But will Caroline let go of the werewolf that left her almost a year ago taking her heart with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline is in New York having just gotten into Columbia College. She befriends IT girl Serena Van Der Woodsen and takes a liking to Nathanial Archibald. But will Caroline be able to let go of the werewolf that left her almost a year ago, taking her heart with him? _BASED ON THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND GOSSIP GIRL TV SERIES_**

"Have a good first day sweetheart" My father shouted as I skipped out of the front door. It would take some getting used to; New York was a big change and walking out to huge silver buildings definitely contrasted from walking out to trees. I waved and blew a kiss.

"Thanks Dad!" I shouted back before getting into my black Jaguar, my baby that my dad and his boyfriend got me for my birthday just two months ago. I put my seatbelt on and drove to the Columbia campus. I was so excited although felt completely out of place the minute I arrived. Everyone there was so…over the top, dressed as if they were attending a high class business meeting of some sort. I raised my eyebrows. I should probably go shopping. Although there were a couple of people who were wearing jeans, a top and jacket just like I. I inhaled deeply. Being a vampire in New York was going to be a hell of a lot harder than it was in Mystic Falls. Columbia had always been a dream of mine. A dream I shared with no one. I was thrilled when they accepted me, since everything was going horribly wrong back in Mystic Falls. Tyler had left and my heart still ached when I thought of him, Matt hated me since and ratted me out to my mom about what I was, luckily Damon compelled Matt and my mother when the vervain was out of their system, and above all I just didn't fit well. Sure, it was my "home" but I was tired of living in that small little town. I was Caroline Forbes and I wanted an adventure.

I got out of my car and locked it. A long brown, over the shoulder bag hung from right shoulder as I walked into the main office. They didn't do assemblies of any sort in college. Just a short meet and greet with the receptionist about you schedule and a map of the school. There was a small line but I didn't mind. I couldn't wait to see what I had in store until Holiday Break. I stood in the line and tucked a single curl behind my ear waiting for my turn. Suddenly out of no where a petite frame just walked to the front and demanded that her beautiful blonde friend have her schedule, now. My eyebrows grew closer. The girl was kind of tall but only because of the stilettos placed on her feet, and wore a short fuchsia pink dress that had a high neckline but looked very classy indeed. A bit overdressed for my taster though. Her hair was a dark brown and was wavy and short. Her friend on the other hand looked completely opposite. She wore skinny jeans with an oversized white tank sop that wouldn't work on most women but definitely worked on her. She had smaller heels on compared to her brunette friend but still looked stunning. Her hair was a vibrant blonde that finished half way down her ribcage. She was, to me, super model material.

The blonde said "Blair there's a line! I'll just wait" Ah, her name was Blair. What a weird name.

"No, Serena you will not! Schedule please Martha?" The Blair person demanded. I rolled my eyes and stepped out foot out of the line so I was in Blair's view.

"Excuse me, there's a line and it's kinda growing so you might want to join now" I said to the Serena girl politely. She smiled appreciatively and also slightly embarrassed to the scene her friend was putting on. Blair narrowed her eyes and walked over to me, her heels clicking against the floor in an off pattern.

"And who are you?" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows. Damn this bitch was difficult. I smiled at her.

"Caroline Forbes and you?" I asked innocently. She fake smiled at me before laughing.

"Blair Woldorf but I'm sure you already knew that" She beamed. I just looked at her. Who in hell did this girl think she was? Damon Salvatore? She must have noticed my puzzled expression as her expression suddenly turned angry and full of panic. She did that small fake smile again before speaking.

"Daughter of Eleanor Woldorf, Queen of Constance, Chuck Bass's ex girlfriend, come on you must have read _some _of this on gossip girl" She said in a rushed voice. I just raised my eyebrows and looked back at Serena.

"You can hop in front of me here if you like?" I said to the tall blonde. Serena smiled and walked over to me. Blair just pouted and bid her friend goodbye. Serena sighed.

"Thank you; I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen" She put out her hand and shook it and smiled back at her.  
>"No problem. I'm Caroline Forbes" She laughed and released her hand. Me and Serena got on great! We both got out schedules and noticed we have most classes together. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. She was fun and bubbly. Kind of like how I used to be, minus the insecurities. I wondered often throughout the day whether Serena and I will get close enough for me to tell her about my secret. I would know all of hers if I checked out the site gossip girl. A few of my classmates would tap on my shoulder and suggest I go on it before hanging around with her permanently.<p>

"What's the big deal with this 'gossip girl' website?" I asked Serena at lunch. We had no classes for the afternoon and so decided to go get a starbucks. She laughed as she received her caramel cream frappuccino from the till. I already had my latte. We sat on a small table in the corner.

"Well it's basically this website and a girl posts gossip about…well everything on the Upper East Side. I'm one of her main victims" She raised her eyebrows in a frustrated manner as she slipped the straw into her drink. I would definitely be sure to check this website out. Then Serena's phone bleeped. She rolled her eyes as she checked her message. "Yup it's her. Here" She handed me her phone and I read the text.

_SPOTTED: S with another beautiful blonde who we hear goes by the name Caroline Forbes from a small town in Virginia, Mystic Falls. So sweet, and this cutie seems to be having a swell first day hanging out with our Upper East Side Queen B, but be warned new girl it's not easy being friends with a Van Der Woodsen. Just ask Blair Woldorf. Get your claws out, you're gonna need 'em.  
>Xoxo gossip girl<em>

Wow. No wonder everyone was so fascinated with this site. How the hell did she know who I was? Serena noticed my shock as she took the blackberry from my hand. "I know" She nodded. I laughed but our little conversation was soon interrupted by a very smart look guy who looked about Serena's age. His jaw line looked sculpted which tempted me. Shoot. I haven't had much blood today and was getting hungry being surrounded by all these people. He walked over to us with a smouldering look on his face slightly pouting. I crossed my fingers under the table. _Please don't be a Damon, Please don't be a Damon. _I wished mentally. "Well hello Serena, mind introducing me to your beautiful friend" oh great, he's a Damon. A more, serious and handsome Damon but, nevertheless a Damon. Serena just sat there looking bored. She must have seen this a hundred times. Her eyes moved to me.

"Caroline Forbes, meet the biggest ass you will come across in your life, Chuck Bass" Serena joked. Chuck took my hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you Caroline Forbes, I'm Chuck Bass" I laughed awkwardly. I know his name was Chuck Bass, Serena just said it was. Did this seriously work on women around here? I politely pulled my hand away and smiled thoughtfully at him.

"Nice to meet you too Chuck Bass" A slant smile was now created on his face. I had to admit though he was extremely handsome, and his fashion sense wasn't half bad. A little dramatic, but everyone's aloud to be dramatic. "So are you at Columbia?" I asked, creating conversation. He smiled and did a little…pout thingy. He used hand gestures to symbolise the impact of what he was saying.

"I actually don't attend school. I'm in the business industry" My eyes were suddenly wide with realisation. This wasn't just a normal teenager, this was Chuck freakin' Bass! He's like a billionaire or something because his father built half of the Manhattan skyline or whatever. He noticed my abrupt shift in expression and smiled nodding his head cockily, which immediately put me of him. I had had enough of cocky guys in my life. Tyler wasn't cocky…god I missed him, maybe I should try calling him again. I shook the thought from my head on focussed on my new friends. I laughed quietly and flipped my hair.

"So you're _the _Chuck Bass?" I asked smiling with my eyebrows raised. I smiled back slightly pouting again.  
>"I suppose you could put it like that" He stuck a hand in his pocket and then someone called him over to the counter. He was very handsome. His hair was styled messily but in an exceedingly sexy way. His wore jeans and a men's coat with a snug scarf to complete his look. His eyes were a striking blue colour that were now looking into mine. He smiled softly and waved but never approached us. Chuck bid us goodbye and went over to his gorgeous friend and collected his order. I then wondered how long he's been in here for, and I hadn't even noticed him which surprised me. His eyes remained on me as he got his coffee and he breathed a laugh before leaving. I bit my lip from the inside. My thoughts immediately broke when I thought about Tyler. I hadn't seen him in almost a year and didn't know if he was dead or alive. Maybe I should try and find him before going into anything serious because when Tyler left we were on the outs, but before that we were something…epic. I sighed sipping some of my latte.<p>

"I know. Nate has that effect on you" Serena mumbled looking into her frappuccino. I was confused but suddenly realised. She and Nate had a history. Maybe even a recent history and that's why he was so resistant into coming over.

"I'm guessing you used to date him" I said with raised eyebrows. My throat burnt slightly as I cleared my throat. Gosh, why couldn't there be such a thing as a bloody latte. My breathing got a little heavier but Serena just gave me a regretful look.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked. I nodded and smiled apologetically. She sighed and leaned in closer to me. She started from the beginning. The unspoken attraction between the two whilst he was dating her best friend, to their recent relationship where she kissed her other ex boyfriend Dan Humphrey therefore Nate had broken up with her. It was all kind of…strange. Serena was an innocent slut. I couldn't think of other words for it. She was gorgeous and obviously attracted a lot of male attention but her decisions were bad and I started reconsidering my acquaintance with her. This, gossip girl person had warned me and maybe I should take notice. But I needed a distraction. If I didn't have one I might just loose my mind. I sighed. Taking a leaf out of Damon's book never usually worked out but maybe this was a method I should try.

I was getting seriously hungry so made up and excuse about having to meet up with my dad and left the starbucks leaving a lonesome Serena sitting by herself. I felt sorry for her. I shrugged it off. Blood. I needed blood. And then an unsettling thought came to the surface of my mind.

_I wonder what Nate's blood tastes like…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo Chapter 2 :) sorry took so long I just have a lot of stories which of course my lovely readers are free to have a look at :D anyways enjoy**

The party was exquisite but I'd much rather be at the Lockwood mansion enjoying the spontaneous masquerade ball than be at Blair's house surrounded by people I didn't know. Hell I didn't even know what the party was for all I knew if Serena had the option of bringing a plus one and asked if I wanted to come. My dad's boyfriend had taken me shopping so I had an entire new wardrobe. The dress I decided to wear tonight I checked with Serena first. It was a short black cocktail dress with thin straps and sequins around the neckline. I can't remember how much it cost but I do know it cost a lot. Serena said it was perfect though and since I was completely new to the Upper East Side I decided that maybe taking her fashion advice wouldn't be such a bad idea. I had to admit though I wasn't enjoying myself at all. I stood in the corner clutching onto my black purse tightly with a martini in my hand just watching as everyone made small talk with each other. My mind drifted to Tyler…again. I just wanted to know where he was. That was all. Just yesterday I had put forth the courage to call him; inconveniently his phone was switched off. Who was I kidding? He probably disposed of his old number the minute he decided to leave. I sipped on my drink and smiled at the person approaching me. Nate Archibald had his hands in his very expensive looking suit pockets. He smiled softly as I sipped on my martini. I never did like vodka that much but I didn't want to seem out of place so just drank it. "Hey" Nate said now in front of me. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other week. I'm Nate. Nate Archibald" He extended a hand to me and I put my martini on the small table besides me in order to shake it. I knew who Nate Archibald was. I had read about him on the very interesting (and very addictive) website gossip girl. He was the golden boy who every girl wanted to be with. Well who most girls had been with.

"I'm Caroline Forbes" Nate nodded removing his hands from mine.

"So are you having fun?" He asked leaning against the wall with me. I huffed out a sigh and retrieved my martini unwillingly.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" I mumbled. He nodded and I sighed again. "Serena brought me. Now I don't know where she is and I don't know anyone here so I kind of look like a loner. I mean Chuck was talking to me before but Blair pulled him away so, yeah here I am just" I raised my glass. "Sipping on a really strong drink that I'm just drinking because I feel like I have to" I took another gulp of the drink after my little ramble. Nate let out a little laugh and I laughed with him. That must have come out so whiney but he replied graciously.

"Not really your scene then?" He said as he moved a little closer to me. Most humans wouldn't have noticed but with my vampire senses had become very observant and noticed most things including movement, mutter etc. I smiled sadly at him wanting so badly to be back in Mystic Falls.

"Is it that obvious?" I whispered looking into my drink and finally deciding that I had had enough. I placed the glass on the side and smiled before leaving the handsome boy and walking over to the elevator of Blair's penthouse. I waited for it to spring up and when it did I was so relieved. The lobby to the hotel was empty and it just happened to be raining. Fabulous. I waited under the shelter for a while creating small talk with the door man. The rain didn't seem to be stopping so I didn't have a choice but to just go and search for a cab instead of waiting for the rain to calm down. Just as I was about to walk into the rain a hand caught mine. I turned around shocked to see Nate with a sincere expression on his face, pulling me back under the shelter. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll give you a ride home" He said and walked me to a black car at the kerb of the road just where the shelter finished so I wouldn't get wet. He opened the door for me and I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You don't even know me…" It was true. Was he always so kind to strangers? Nate shrugged as we starred into each other eyes. Nate let out a small laugh before he replied.

"Because I can tell that you need a friend. And not a friend that leaves you standing alone a party…" He started. "And seriously, there is no way I was going to let you get that amazing dress ruined just because you needed a cab" He flirted. I inhaled deeply as I felt my cheeks burn red. I nodded and held his hand.

"Thank you" He seemed stunned. Maybe he needed a friend too. I would be his friend. But just his friend. We broke our hands apart and I slipped into the black vehicle. I moved over so Nate could get in and instructed the driver politely where I lived. It was a good thirty minute drive so I had a little time to know the kind of stranger who I was riding with. He must have read my mind because the next time he spoke he asked about my family. I didn't have much to say. My parents were divorced because it turns out my dad was gay. When I asked about Nate's family he hesitated first but told me about his father, the Captain. I nodded. I had heard about it vaguely one day on the news. Once we knew a little about each other he then asked a question that caught me off guard.

"So what's his name?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked astonished. Nate looked at me as I felt my face flushing warmly. Nate continued.

"The guy you're caught up on?" He started. "I see you sometimes. You just stare at your cell phone…it's like your always waiting for someone. Even just as your walking you always seem to look around in hope that someone will be there" So Nate was good on reading people was he. Funny because I did read on gossip girl he was a bit naïve. I guess gossip girl isn't right about everything after all. I sighed sadly and picked at my fingernails while shaking my head.

"It's complicated…" Was all I said. The car came to a sudden stop and we were outside the big house that was now my home. I was thankful that the journey had taken shorter than expected and opened the door for myself. I was about to bid goodnight and thank him as I got out until Nate followed me.

"I'll walk you to your door" He said popping a huge umbrella up as he did. I laughed. He was a real gentlemen and I hadn't met a lot of them so this all seemed adventurous and exciting to me. Nate walked me to my door in silence. We both appreciated the silence and I was some what disappointed when we were at the door to my house. The rain patted on the umbrella as we stopped and faced each other fully.

"Thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it" I whispered while nodding.

"It's really no problem" His voice was husky and seducing. It took my breath away and made me forget what I was going to do. Something about…yes keys, door, duh. Then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my left cheek. I closed my eyes at the feel of his lips against my skin. I didn't know whether it was because I hadn't had blood for a couple of hours or because I have never been kissed with such care in my life. "Goodnight Caroline" He whispered during the lingering kiss. When he pulled his face away he smiled and then walked away without letting me say goodnight back. I watched as his fancy car drove away from my house and just stood there for a moment. Was that normal around here? Did guys just kiss girls on the cheeks whenever they felt like it? I then fumbled in my purse and quickly got my keys out. I pushed it through the key hole and ran upstairs to my room. I smiled hard as I leaned against my now closed bedroom door. That's when my phone buzzed. Yes that's right I was sent gossip girl feeds to my phone. Gosh, it had only been a two weeks. I checked my cell phone anyway knowing it would be a gossip girl feed and predicted right. It was the spotted app and there was a picture of _New Girl _and _Golden Boy._

_Spotted: New girl, going into the party with Serena Van Der Woodsen and leaving the party with her ex, Nate Archibald. We hear he gave her a ride home and a little something more as he walked her to her door. Looks like Caroline is settling in very well here at the Upper East Side, but what does S have to say about her new BFF and her ex? The last thing New Girl wants is a war with Serena over a boy. We all know it doesn't end well. Or will New girl prove us wrong and maybe, possibly beat our IT girl at a game she knows oh so well?_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

I shook my head. Unbelievable. How the hell did she know where I was? Was there spies everywhere? I shut my eyes in frustration. The past two weeks Gossip Girl had posted at least four posts about me. The first one with Serena, the second one when I was shopping, the third one was a fact file about me and the fourth one, the one tonight. I found it creepy if I'm honest. Kind of like being stalked. My cell then buzzed again and I was so dying to crunch it up there and then in my hand, until I noticed the number wasn't familiar. Tyler. Was the first thing that popped into my head and almost broke the damn phone opening it. The text message read;

SORRY ABOUT THAT GOSSIP GIRL BLAST. HOPE IT DOESN'T SCREW THINGS UP WITH YOU AND SERENA – N

I shook my head. Of course it was Nate. Tyler wouldn't contact me. He never would. I started questioning whether I would ever see him again. Maybe it was time to give up on him… But I couldn't I love Tyler. I admitted to myself for the first time. I did. I love him and I'll forgive everything he's done to me as long as I can see him. Even for an hour, even for a minute. Getting involved with Nate Archibald wasn't good. Not when I was in love with someone else. I breathed before shuffling my way out of the cocktail dress and placing it on a hanger. I would get my dads boyfriend to get it dry cleaned. It's not like I could hand wash it, or throw it in the wash with my jeans and tank tops. It was a dress that was designed to be handled with care. I smiled when I was in my pyjamas and just lay there on my bed for a while. I then remembered Nate had text me and took the effort to reach for my cell in order to text him back.

NO PROBLEM. I DON'T THINK THERE WILL. SERENA'S A BIG GIRL I'M SURE SHE CAN HANDLE US BEING FRIENDS – C

Nate's POV.

I liked Caroline more and more by the minute. I smiled at the text message I had just received of her as I stood in the empire penthouse. I had to admit I thought she would be a little follower of Serena's but she's very headstrong and knows exactly who she is. She's not prepared to let the Upper East Side change that. I didn't care either, that she wasn't exactly an Upper East Sider. In fact I found it cute. After finally putting my cell phone down on the bar I strolled over to the sofa and sat down, switching on the TV with the remote control as I did. It was then the elevator pinged and I was suddenly graced with Chuck's presence. Yup. There's my "chill" time gone. Chuck was obviously drunk. I could tell by his slurring, melodic tone and the way he was tripping over his own feet. Now I just had to find out why. Chuck only gets drunk for one reason. When he has something on his mind and doesn't feel like he can talk about it. We had been best friends forever, I knew him. Probably better than anyone else. Maybe not Blair…actually yeah. Better than Blair.

I stood from my seat and waited with my hands in my pockets as to what his explanation was this time. He glared at me before starring down at the floor. "You and the blonde make a, surprisingly well matched couple" He slurred, his eyes now back on me. I folded my arms whilst shaking my head in annoyance. He always did that, changed the subject to get out of telling me what the real problem was.

"We're just friends actually. I gave her a ride home" I said quickly. "What happened tonight?" I said sternly whilst watching my drunken friend stumble past the pool table and too the bar. He poured himself a small scotch and swigged it down in one go. He took the glass and raised it for a moment, admiring how it threw rainbows in the dull lighting. Finally he placed the glass down unwillingly, as if he could sit there for hours just starring at it. Great. He was in his sentimental depressing drunk states. This wasn't going to end well, so instead of putting up with him I just shrugged and dragged my feet to my bedroom tiredly. I collapsed onto my double bed once I shut the door and almost fell asleep. Then my cell phone signified that I had received a text message. I rolled my eyes and groaned before reaching in my jean pocket for it. I had changed from my suit to some for comfortable clothes when I got home from dropping Caroline off. Only it wasn't a text message. It was a gossip girl post.

_News just in on New girl. According to an unknown source Caroline actually has a history with bad relationships, particularly with a mysterious guy named Damon Salvatore. The real question is what happened? And who else has she had these "bad" relationships with? It's time we find out more about new girl and I know some of you game players and schemers out there will love this challenge. 3…2…1 GO!_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl _

I shook my head. Of course I knew who the unknown source was. Either Serena or Blair…which would be because of Serena so Serena. I sighed and unbuttoned my jeans shrugged them off. I threw on the floor and then removed my t-shirt. I let them fall into a pile on the floor. I would sort them out tomorrow, but for now I needed sleep.

I didn't sleep right away though. Because the only thing I could think about is how desperately I wanted to kiss Caroline's lips tonight instead of just her cheek…


	3. Chapter 3

_Tyler's hot hands were wrapped around my waist as we slow danced by a green colour pool of water. There was no music, just our bodies swaying together moulding into one another. I rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes at how amazing this felt. "I missed you Care." He whispered into my ear whilst placing a light kiss on my neck. I pulled back to look at his beautiful face. His brown eyes hypnotised me and his muscular frame made me feel safe, protected. "I'm so happy you came back Tyler. Promise me you won't leave me again?"_

_A small laugh escaped his curved lips._

_"I promise"_

I woke from my blissful dream, saddened. It was Sunday, which meant I didn't have school. I starred deeply into the ceiling of my room before finally lifting myself from my bed and slipping my bunny slippers on my dainty feet. I dragged my feet down stair to the smell of bacon, sausages and egg. It made my stomach turn. I wasn't in a full breakfast mood today; cereal would suit me just fine. Bidding my father and his boyfriend good morning I told them that I was planning on a small weekend visit back to Mystic Falls to see my mother, which really meant party with Elena and Bonnie and forget about Tyler and Nate and everything.

"Sounds fun. You should do it" My father said. I bit my lip happily before bouncing over to him and kissing him on the cheek. I poured the cereal into a bowl and then some semi-skimmed milk. I finished quickly and decided to go and change myself. I examined the weather. It looked pretty warm I guess. Eventually I had slipped into a short white summer dress with a pair of light brown colour wedges. It was summery, it was cute, it did wonders for my figure and didn't look too cheap. Not that I was particularly bothered what people thought I just didn't want to be a fashion victim on gossip girl. I brushed through my hair several times and pinned it up, letting some of my natural curls fall down the sides of my face. Spreading some peach lip gloss across my cheeks I heard my phone bleeping.

I put the lip gloss brush back in the tube and grabbed my phone off my bed. It was a text message from Elena.

HEY GRL. PARTY NEXT SATURDAY PLEASE, PLEASE COME! BONNIE AND I MISS YOU SO MUCH. BRING SOME OF YOUR NEW FRIENDS IF YOU LIKE. LOVE YOU – E

My eyes burnt with tears. I loved them too. I texted back instantly.

I'LL BE THERE. I MISS YOU GUYS TOO. LOVE YOU – C

I then thought about who too bring. I guess I could bring Serena. Then she might bring Blair. I suppose I could ask Chuck…but he'll probably be too busy with Bass Industries. I laughed at the thought. I was friends with Chuck Bass. Something I would barley ever get used to. I sighed. Nate. I guess I could bring him. The doorbell rang. I didn't bother getting it. I never do as it was never for me, but when my father shouted me down exclaiming that I had a visitor I was intrigued. I jumped downstairs and stopped when I reached the door. It was Nate. It kind of freaked me out since I had _just _been thinking about asking him to a party next week in Virginia. "Nate, hey" I hadn't seen Nate in almost three days since he kissed me on the cheek at this very doorstep. I stepped outside into the spring air shutting the door slightly, giving us some privacy.

"Hey sorry to just, come here like this" I shook my head.

"It's totally cool. So what's up?" I asked. He blushed, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"I just come to see if you would like to come to Chuck's brunch with me? I know, I should have called bu-"

"I'd love too" I cut in. Nate smiled softly. I excused myself to let my dad know where I was going and as expected my dad was very okay with it. He seemed happy that I had made friends. I didn't need a jacket as the weather was actually very warm. I danced to the front door grabbing my bag which held my house and car keys, cell phone and some little essentials on the way back to the door to see Nate standing exactly the same as I left. His face lit up when I graced him with my presence and shut the door behind me.

"So you got to promise me something…" I whispered as we remained standing at the doorstep. He bit hit lip seductively scrolling my face, taking in all of my naturalistic features. Something he probably rarely see's. I mean, he was with Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen. "No leaving me standing in corners like a loner" He laughed sweetly and I joined in with him. He offered me his arm and I linked mine through.

"I promise" I smiled as we walked to the same black car that dropped me off here just three nights ago. I inhaled the polluted air and rolled my eyes, aware that I was still in New York. I would get used to it eventually though. And with Nate by my side, I somehow forgot everything bad that was whirling inside my broken mind…

* * *

><p>The brunch was beautiful. It was at Chuck's hotel, The Empire. Mine and Nate's arms were still locked together as I suddenly become nervous. Nate noticed this and stopped me at the entrance removing his arm from mine and taking my hand instead. I didn't know whether to take the motion as flirtatious or comforting. When his soothing words escaped his mouth I knew he was just being friendly. "It happens all the time around here. Gossip Girl is just targeting you because your fresh meat. You'll probably get used to it, but I know that hanging out with me is going to draw attention to yourself so…I understand if you don't wanna…" I cut him off with a hug. He was a little shocked at first, but he replied by putting his hands around my waist.<p>

"I don't know about getting use to someone stalking my every step, but I don't want to stop being your friend just because of it" I whispered into his ear and pulled back. His eyes were full of excitement and lust. Of course I knew Nate had a bit of a thing for me but I was solely focussed on being his friend. Nothing more, nothing less. We walked in together smiling and laughing like normal friends do. And then the stares started and the, wide-eyed open mouth expressions. Once we had collected a plate of exotic fruits and fancy Quonsets we sat down next to Chuck and some of Nate's friends from Columbia. He introduced me to them all and they all seemed really nice and down to earth and…rich.

Was everyone on the Upper East Side rich? My guess was yes.

And then the grand entrance of Serena. She looked too overdressed considering it was a brunch. Don't get me wrong she looked fabulous but is was all very "try hard". Obviously Blair was at her side and for the first time since I've been here Blair actually looked better than Serena. I didn't think anyone could look better than Serena but, hey. Nate excused himself from the table and I felt my face drop. I smiled as he walked away, only to find that Chuck had suddenly slipped into his seat. I had an urge to roll my eyes but succumbed that urge with a smile. My plate was empty and I sighed heavily. "He really likes you, you know" Chuck abruptly came out with. My eye widened, an uncomfortable feeling suddenly overwhelming my being. I fluttered my eyelashes, fiddling with my heart shaped pendant that Elena got me when I was human. It was hell getting the damn vervain out but the necklace was too pretty to just leave in a jewellery box.

"I really like him too…he's a good _friend_" I emphasised the word friend. Chuck scoffed and I was offended. He realised his rudeness and cleared his throat. His arm was draped around my chair now. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Look. Serena still wants him and this is just a war in the making. If I were you I would grab him before she does" He winked before lifting himself from _Nate's _seat and strolled off somewhere. I just rolled my eyes and sighed, sipping on my glass of orange juice. My throat tingled. Damn thirst. Always there, always. It grew as the morning crept to midday and Nate still wasn't here. It was then I decided to go looking for him. I wondered around like a lost puppy. Using my supernatural ability to hear things miles away I heard his voice with someone else's. Serena. They were just outside, silently yelling at each other. I walked by the entrance but kept out of sight. I listened to the argument closely and realised it was in fact about me.

"I don't know what your talking about Nate. I didn't post that blast about your girlfriend being in bad relationships or whatever" Serena spat through gritted teeth. Nate's sigh was heavy and frustrated.

"For the _last time._ Caroline is not my girlfriend. She's new and she needs a _friend_"

"Friends don't kiss each other on the cheek" Serena whispered bitterly. Nate paused. A long pause that lead to Serena walking away. He swooped in front of her before she could.

"Look Serena. Yes I like her okay. But you lost the right to be jealous when you kissed Dan Humphrey and couldn't decide which one you were more in love with. God all because you lost both of us. Whatever is going on with me and Caroline? Has absolutely nothing to do with you. For now she just needs a friend and since you're a terrible one I'm going to be her friend" He said and now he was the one storming off. I froze as he came through the double doors of The Empire. His eyes drifted to me. A soft smile touching his lips. I returned the smile. "You heard?" He whispered. I panicked. I didn't want it to be awkward with us. He was my only real friend since I can officially draw a line through mine and Serena's short friendship. Do something Caroline. Lie, compel…compel…no. I couldn't. The urge remained but I fought it with a gentle smile.

"No actually, just as you were coming back in I was coming to look for you" Nate's face suddenly grew annoyed. Not at me, at himself.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I completely ditched you! For Serena Van Der Woodsen" I shrugged. I didn't mind. Chuck kept me company. I almost rolled my eyes at the thought but instead just replied to Nate's annoyance.

"Nate, its okay" I started. "You and Serena have very recent history"

He shook his head, his ice blue eyes sparkling in the midday light. He pushed his hands down into his pockets. This was so petty on Serena's behalf. I took his hand comfortingly and smiled. He exhaled a breath he had been holding for while and finally relaxed.

"You wanna go?" He simply let out. I nodded thankfully.

I laughed. "Took you long enough" I said. He breathed out a laugh before making his way back. The gush of wind that rushed through my hair shocked me slightly but redeemed itself by letting the sun take over. I smiled slightly at Serena as we passed her and walked out onto the streets of New York.

"So where do you want to go?" Nate asked opening his posh black car door for me. I grinned and shut it. He looked confused. I smiled and shook my head.

"No fancy cars. Lets just have…a normal day" I said. I was totally up for a normal day. I hadn't had one in a long time. Every day since Tyler left I had thought about him, and being at the Upper East Side wasn't exactly making my life any easier. Nate smiled, amused at the idea.

"What's that?" He teased a hint of sadness in his voice. Was it possible that Nate and I had more in common than just looks? I bit my lips as we ran from the car knowing that any second there would be a Gossip Girl blast but not caring! It's funny, because throughout the whole day Nate and I went to the Statue of Liberty and simply just talked. Tyler never occurred to me once. Nate told me everything about himself, and I tried to do the same. Dodging the whole, Tyler and me being a vampire situation. As far as Nate was concerned I was just a cute, little bubbly, out going, happy Caroline. It was almost 7:00pm and honestly I didn't know where the time had gone. The sun was kissing the water, creating vivid twirls of pink and orange everywhere. I inhaled the evening air. Now would be perfect to ask Nate if he wanted to come back to Mystic Falls with me next week for a couple of days. I cleared my throat as my stomach tied knots. I was actually nervous about this? I shook the nerves away, reminding myself that I was Caroline Forbes! And Caroline Forbes does what ever the hell she wants…well kid of.

"So…I think I'm gonna go back to my home town next week for a couple of days" I said. His beautiful eyes glistened, and almost looked purple due to the pink reflection. A small smile touched his lips as his abnormal eyes were now on my face. He nodded sighing.

"That's awesome. I know you've been…struggling a little with…everything. It'll be good for you" He said. I bit my lip and tucked a curl behind my ear. Of course there was no point in it since the wind forced it to free itself again.

"It'd be even better if you came?" I asked. He just starred at me for a moment, confusion twinkling in his eyes.

"You…you want me to come to Virginia with you?" I should have been insulted but I wasn't. He didn't mean it in a snobby, snarky way. He meant it in a surprised way. He knew Mystic Falls was special to me, personal in a way. I didn't mean to be forward and he knew that. He knew that this offer was purely friendly. "You see, my best frien-"

"Elena?" I blushed as my breathing got caught. It amazed me that he had took everything what I had told him in. I nodded.

"Yeah…well um, anyways, she asked me to go to this party so everyone could see me again and said I could bring friends. So what do you say?" I asked, suddenly scared of what his answer will be. "I mean, I totally understand if you don't wanna go. It's not a big fanc-"

He cut me off with a laugh. I blushed.

"I would be honoured to go with you" He smiled as his hand stroked the back of mine. I nodded.

"Good" He laughed again.

"Come on. I'll take you home"

**A/N: Soooo what you guys think? :D Excited about the next chapter, Caroline goes back to Mystic Falls with Nate...wonder what will happen and who they will bump into huh? You just gon' have to read of you wanna find out :D as always, reviews would be amazing! love yas!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was an honest person, which is why it pained me to compel the dean into allowing me and Nate to stay of school for a couple of days. Come to think of it I had been compelling a lot lately. I've just been feeling really…mucky, so I've forgotten homework, projects and to cover things up I would just compel my teachers like that. I was soooo going to hell. I bounced out of school and wondered home ready to pack my stuff for tomorrow. Nate and I decided we would go for a week if we could get out of school, and since we could we would. I was super excited to see everyone. Even Matt, and things with me and Matt are still very awkward. My heart fluttered when I thought about Tyler being there. Maybe Elena invited him too…Maybe he's home. I gleefully clapped my hands as I ran up to my room dragging my pink suitcase from underneath my bed and began to pack my things. I had been debating with myself whether I should tell my dad about what I am. Then I wouldn't have to keep all these damn empty blood packs up in my room. Seriously I was running out of hiding spaces. I shook my head, rummaging through my closet looking for my normal clothes. I eventually found two pair of jeans, a couple of skirts and just decided to throw in some dresses, just in case. Now shoes. High heels of course, converse, ballet slips and sorted. Toiletries…well I didn't really need toiletries since I was dead but decided on my toothbrush and toothpaste and what not. Accessories…The part I always end up stuck. There were the obvious ones that I would take, my sunlight ring, heart shaped pendant etc. But then there were my new jewellery and handbags I had to consider. My new leather Chanel bag was a must not to mention the real diamond necklace with a 'C' pendant on it. Yes, it's true. My father's boyfriend is definitely a drug dealer. I laughed to myself. I then realised how little I actually knew about Harry. This house was fairly expensive…he was always buying me expensive things…maybe he was a drug dealer…._nah. _

I folded everything up; therefore I was done by tea time. Nate was joining us this evening as my dad and Harry wanted to meet some of my new friends, since Serena has totally gone all bitchy on me I invited Nate. We had been getting along just swell lately and I really enjoyed his company. The fact that he was my friend coming back to Mystic Falls with me just made everything better. I wonder what the girls will think of him…and the guys. He seems like Stefan's type of friend. He's what I imagine Stefan to be like before he was turned. Maybe that's why I liked him so much, since me and Stefan are kinda close. After a couple of hours I finished packing. Checking my watch I noticed I had time for a shower, so I slipped out of my clothes and waltzed to my bathroom. I felt, dare I say it, happy. For once in a long time, and I indulged in it smiling whilst inhaling the heavenly scent of my strawberry shampoo, massaging the foam into my hair. I was done in the shower pretty quickly. I exited and did the usual things, moisturise, blow dry hair etc. However when it came to my outfit choice for dinner I just couldn't decide. Seriously I felt like I was bringing my boyfriend home to meet the parents. Why was I thinking so hard? A pair of jeans should do it…that's what I told myself, but I knew the truth deep down inside. I wanted to look good for Nate. That's the real reason I was thinking so hard about my outfit choice. I mean, it had to be classy but not over the top, elegant but not too elegant, natural but not to try-hard-natural and smutty but kinda cute all at the same time. I picked out a short baby blue dress with a high neckline, and average hemline. It looked pretty cute, but hot at the same time with its eye catching shortness and high collar bone neckline. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, letting my fringe along with a couple more layers fall and curve my face. I slowly began make up starting by brushing my cheekbones with a sprinkle of pink blush, defining my lashes with mascara and placing a coat of light lip gloss on my lips.

I slipped into a pair of simple pumps, just in time to hear a light knock on the front door. I waltzed downstairs and opened it, sure enough it was Nate. I smiled, resisting the temptation to bite my lip at the look of Nate in a plain white shirt and dark jeans. He held dark, expensive flowers in one hand and his signature golden boy smile. "Hey" He said before scrolling my body up and down with his eyes. "Wow, uh, you look amazing" He nodded. I rolled my eyes playfully leaning closer to his face and pecking him on the cheek, the smell of his light, heavenly aftershave drenching my nostrils. I ignored the burning sensation of thirst provoking me as it tickled my wind pipe. Nate smiles, a flush of light pink spreading across his face which only makes me all the more eager for my Dad to meet him.

"Come on in. Welcome to the Forbes residence" I said leaning into the door as I opened it wider for him. He laughed a little and stepped inside my homely house. I took the flowers from his hand and thanked him for them. They were roses. How fabulous. A gestured for him to follow me into the dining room were fancy china was set out on the table. It kind of felt like he was my boyfriend and I was introducing him to my father. But it was nothing like that of course. We were friends. I told myself. Maybe one day we could be more, I mean he's been pretty good to me. I shook my head. No. I would not let myself get hurt. This is not going to be a repeat of the Tyler situation I swear it…

The dinner was very enjoyable. Nate complimented the house and truly won over my Dad. After dinner Harry suggested I show Nate around and as I walked out of the room he winked at me. Dirty bastard. I giggled a little as I shut the door. Mr and Nate were now alone in the hall. "My room then?" I smiled. There really weren't any other rooms worth seeing. Harry and Dads bedroom freaked me out a little, and Kimberly (Harry's daughter) had moved out a while ago. Nate nodded.

"Sure" He simply said as he followed me to my room. There were more stairs than necessary but eventually we got up. Nate didn't seem out of breathe like everyone else who came up them…I was curious. And what does Caroline Forbes do when she is curious? She doesn't hesitate that's for sure.

"So how come you're not dying on the floor coughing your guts up right now?" I bit my lip as I wrapped my palm around the knob of my bedroom door. Nate's eyebrows grew closer together in confusion. He turned slightly pointing at the stairs, a grin on his face when he looked back at me.

"People seriously can't handle those stairs? Damn" He snorted shaking his head, making his way over to me. I fluttered my eyelashes a little as he got even closer to.

"Cocky much?" I whispered, regretting the words as soon as they left my lips. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to let me into you room or not?" He whispered so seductively. My breathing became more intense as his head leaned in closer towards mine. For a moment it felt like we were going to kiss…Oh who am I kidding? That's the direction he was going in! I may be slightly naïve at times, but an idiot I was not! Of course I knew Nate had taken a particular liking to me. That was obvious. And who knows…maybe I kinda feel the same…but I can't feel that way about someone. Not when there was still a chance Tyler could come back. Nate's _gorgeous _lips parted slightly as he lifted his hand to the nape of my neck. I had to stop this. I had to stop this right now. I thought. But my body was frozen. I was incapable of putting my intentions into actions because I too wanted to kiss him. I wanted it so badly. I knew from the moment I met him he would fascinate me. I knew we would become good friends, kinda like Stefan and I. I also knew something like this was going to happen, therefore I shouldn't have bothered. It's just another opportunity to hurt myself again. I felt his breath, hot on my face as his lips were oh so close to colliding with mine. His body pressing mine softly against the door. I was about to give in and just kiss him already…until.

_Ring ring…Ring ring…_

Nate's cell started beeping. I felt the human's frustration as if it were written in black marker on his forehead. He allowed the cell to carry on ringing. I licked my lips. "You should answer that…" I breathed. He nodded slightly, pulling back a little creating a small gap between our bodies. He shoved his hand down into his back pocket and pulled out his white blackberry bold.

"Hello?" He answered, his features beholding a small smile. I smiled back, feeling the heat spread across my cold face. Nate nodded a couple of times before clearing his throat and pulling his cell from his ear. A silence lingered between the human and I before finally he puffed out a breath with frustration.

"Everything okay?" I asked. I really was concerned. He seemed to be getting pretty worked up over the short phone call. "Nate?" I pressed.

"It's Serena…she's at the apartment…I'm sorry I have to go" He said looking genuinely sorry. I smiled warmly at my friend.

"You want me to come with?" I asked. It's not that I wanted to be nosy; I just wanted to be there for him. Wait. I wanted to be there for him? He was a stranger to me. We barley knew each other. Why the hell did I feel so damn attached to him…? Nate smiled, although the smile didn't match his eyes. His shining blue eyes that were full of so many things, anger, annoyance, passion, confusion. The list was endless. He nodded softly at my offer. "I'll just get my bag. Wait for me downstairs"

And with a longing look at each other, Nate just quiet turned around and went down the stairs. I inhaled deeply before opening my door. I searched for my beautiful golden clutch bag that I had prepared with this outfit. It sounds crazy but I always prepared a bag for the day, just incase something (like a crazy Serena Van Der Woodsen interrupting mine and Nate's hang out time) happened in which I needed to leave the house. It suddenly occurred to me that perhaps I should throw a pair of heels on. I mean, the pumps looked fine I just felt everyone else wears heels in the Upper East Side so I felt I had to too. Maybe it was some ego thing. 'The bigger the heels, the more power' or something, maybe that's why Blair Woldorf is constantly in a pair of over the top stilettos. I decided on a pair of plain nude, painted leather dolly heels. I smiled widely to myself I was really getting the hang of this unspoken dress code. I shut the door to my room softly and bounced down the stairs to see Nate standing there. His eyes instantly went to my shoes. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't be seen in _pumps _now can I? Gossip Girl would eat me up…so would Serena. Can't be having that now can we?" I joked. Nate smiled as he reached the front door and opened it for me. I stepped outside letting the gorgeous rays of sunlight tingle my skin. I sighed looking down at my daylight ring. _Thank God for Bonnie. _I thought smugly. It was one of those days were everyone at home would slip on their swimming trunks and bikinis and head down to the swim hole. Unfortunately New York lacked swim holes…and my friends back home. I rolled my eyes. Now really wasn't the time for this.

I shivered at the feel of Nate's hand snaked around my waist, his chest flush against my back.

"You would look better than Serena even if you were wearing a trash bag. That you can count on"

My jaw tightened. I loved this. I loved how he made me feel. I felt my cheeks burn as I bit my lip and turned to place a tender kiss on Nate's cheek. With an eyelash flutter he, unwillingly, released me from his hold and slipped his hand into mine. Before I knew it we were in a cab, and stopped outside The Empire Hotel…

I grew nervous in the elevator. I shouldn't have come was the only thing I was thinking at the moment. I bit on my finger nails, something that always gave away my nervousness. Nate noticed immediately and stepped a sideward's step closer to me. "It's going to be alright you know. Don't let her get to you. She'll think she's won then" He whispered. His words were wise but easier said than done.

"You don't get it Nate. I'm getting involved in something that's none of my business"

Nate opened his mouth as if he were about to reply, but was stopped by the pinging of the elevator and the opening of the doors. I shot him a worried glance, my eyebrows furrowed inwards. Nate seemed more annoyed than anything. Maybe this happens to him often. His eyes were suddenly comforting as he took my hand and we stepped out of the elevator together. I was amazed at the penthouse he shared with Chuck. It was…well it was something. The walls were rich blues and purples. A pool table sat in one side of the room next to a mini bar containing all different bottles of expensive vodka, whiskey and foreign drinks I had never heard off. There Chuck sat behind the bar, his nostrils slightly flared as he chugged the small crystal glass of what smelt like bourbon down his throat. His eyes didn't greet us, they were focussed straight ahead. Finally whilst pouring himself another glass he spoke. "What took you so long Nathanial? Do you know how much of a headache Serena is giving me?" He said, finally looking at Nate. His eyes then followed down to our hands locked together. A confused, yet somewhat smug grin slowly appeared on Chuck face as he stuck his tongue in between the corner of his lips.

"I heard that" The familiar voice of Serena Van Der Woodsen came from behind us. Nate and I turned in sync as we were succumbed with Serena's presence. Alcohol radiated from her breath forcing my head to ache slightly. Damn super scent, smell…thingy. Nate's hand separated from mine as he stepped closer to his ex lover.

"Yeah you were supposed too. Now, as much as I'd love to stay around and see how this whole thing plays out I think I'd rather go downstairs for some _peace and quiet._" Chuck said, before strolling out of his room.

"Bye…" I said. Well I didn't want to be rude! And no one else was saying anything. Chuck nodded, and then he was gone. Serena stood there in a tight, strapless dress that finished just above the knee.

"Aw. You are _so _sweet. It's pretty sickening actually. Is there not one bad bone in your body?" Serena said almost tauntingly. I just stayed quiet, feeling extremely uncomfortable squeezing my purse ever so tightly.

"Serena just go home" Nate said sternly. Serena ignored him, licking her lips and shoving past him walking over to me.

"I mean you think you can come here, and just steal other people's guys?" Serena laughed at her rhetorical question. I smiled fakily, fury building up dramatically in my body. I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my throat.

"Last time I checked he was single…"

Serena shook her head. "Just you wait. You are going to be so sorry for ever messing with me"

"You know, you shouldn't make empty threats especially when you're drunk" _Especially to a now thirsty vampire. _"And besides Nate and I…we're friends. Nothing romantic…" I said, thoughts of Tyler consuming my being once again. I noticed Nate's expression dim as the words fell out of my mouth. He was trying so hard…and I was leading him on. I sighed.

"Just go home, sober up and if yo-" Nate started, only Serena has slapped me forcefully in the face and stopped him. She may have looked all weak and limp but the girl could throw a punch. I held my cheek as Nate's expression grew enraged. My teeth gritted together as I lifted my head to look at her. It was then I felt it. I felt the blood rush to veins. I wanted to rip this bitch to shreds. My fangs throbbed in my gums as I stood there, watching as Serena's face grew confused as to why I wasn't fighting back. I wasn't fighting back because I was trying to keep the bold, red veins from popping out of my eyes. I was trying to push my fangs back up into their sleeping place. _I was trying not to kill her. _But it was too late. My eyes blurred and I knew exactly what was happening….

Nate's POV.

"Caroline…" I whispered horrified as to what was happening. Her face…was changing. She stepped closer to Serena. Serena was backing away from her. It was hard to explain. Caroline's eyes looked bloodshot as the blue iris changed to red. What looked like veins, were bold and black down her cheeks. And then came…fangs. Fangs? I felt my heart rate increase. What the hell was she? Caroline's chest throbbed in and out. Finally she caught site of herself in the tv screen and suddenly looked ashamed. She placed her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tightly. Her face, very very slowly, went back to normal. Instantly she took Serena by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"What you just saw didn't happen. You came looking for Nate but he wasn't home. Now you are going to go downstairs and get a cab back home where you will sober up and forget this whole thing" Caroline whispered. Her voice contained what seemed like sadness. Possibly embarrassment.

"What I saw didn't happen. I came looking for Nate but he wasn't home. Now I'm going to go downstairs and get a cab back home where I'll sober up and forget this whole thing" Serena replied. I was stunned. Bewildered. Robotically Serena walked towards the elevator. My eyes stayed focussed on Caroline, who was now looking deeply into the palms of her hands.

"What the hell Caroline…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ineedadrink" Caroline rushed out before spinning and swigging down the remains of Chuck's Scotch he had left. I stood there repeating in my head what had just happened. Caroline…her face…what…I needed answers and I needed them now. Caroline let her head slip into her hands on Chuck's mini bar. I stepped a step closer cautiously.

"Caroline?" I breathed; frightened she might do…whatever the hell she did to Serena. When she turned around I couldn't help but sigh sadly. She was sobbing whilst raking her fingers furiously through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I just-I just lost it and-and-I was going t-t-to tell you but I-I was s-s-s-cared that…" She couldn't finish her sentence and despite what _had_ just happened I couldn't help but rush over and wrap my arms around her. The blonde whimpered into my chest grabbing at my t-shirt sniffling. I stroked her messed hair then finally let my hands caress her face forcing her to look at me. She was still so utterly beautiful…but I _need__answers._

"I need to know Caroline. I need to know"

She nodded understandably and took travelling over to a seat on the dark sofa patting the space next to her. I sat down, maybe a little too close.

"Prepare yourself," She said between sniffles. "It's kind of a long story…"

And it was a really long story. Sad too. Caroline Forbes, insecure wannabe of Mystic Falls always in the shadow of her best friend 'Elena' when it came to boys, cheerleading…the works. She explained how she had gotten involved with a, dare I say it, _vampire_called Damon Salvatore. She very vaguely announced he had abused her in which I replied by rubbing my hand on her thigh comfortingly. She smiled thankfully and continued with her story. Once Damon was done with her he did this, mind-control thing and erased her memory in which she fell into the arms of her best friends ex lover Matt Donovan who was always too in love with Elena to see how amazing Caroline was…or that's what I took from the situation. After this Caroline moved on to how she was in an accident where she really should have died, but, Damon who's now _in__love_ with this Elena chick gives her his blood to cure her. After taking a personal breathe pause from all the drama occurring she _then_went on to say how Elena's doppelganger ancestor/vampire/persay turned her into a vampire by killing her whilst Damon's blood remained in her human body. She made an attempt at describing what the cravings were like but gave up, explaining that such a thing was impossible to put into words. She shrugged looking into her lap fiddling with her fingers.

"Then from there I had a pretty hard time with coming to grips with…what I am and how to deal with it. But I got through it and I'm trying my _best_to just be normal and build a life for myself" Her eyes were still starring into her hands. I suddenly felt a strange admiration towards Caroline. She didn't ask for this. She didn't want this. And yet, despite the bloodlust and such she come out on top and is a better person for it. I sighed placing my hand into her tangled pair. I saw her eyebrows travel inwards as she finally lifted her face and look into my eyes with the most puzzled expression. So she was a vampire. So what. I didn't care. I should…In fact I should have run for the hills a long time ago. But I've not done that. I've stayed here because she needs me. She may not admit it, and honestly I can just about admit it myself, but it was still true.

"You're not scared" It wasn't a question but I shook my head anyway, earning a small smile from her. "Why?" She questioned in a whisper. It sort of…broke my heart. The tone of her voice suggested that I _should_be scared of her. That she's not worth people accepting her for who she is. Maybe it has something to do with that guy she's so hung up on…which I was determined to find more about but these things take time I suppose. And anyway that has absolutely nothing to do with the subject topic now. I laughed to myself. I speak so casually as if this were completely normal and just an everyday thing.

"Because," I really couldn't come up with an answer. It was like her trying to describe her need for blood. I couldn't put into words the connection I felt with Caroline. But there she was sitting opposite me and incredibly close…her cheeks shimmering with the trails her tears had left…waiting for me to answer her question. "You're my friend" I said easily, finally with a smile. Caroline laughed a little at the ground. I tilted my head, my smile still on my face. To think I was actually frightened before. I don't think I could ever be frightened of Caroline. It's funny, I always find myself falling for people I have only known a short while but this was different.

"You know…I get it if you don't want to come on this road trip to Virginia thing?" I was taken aback by her question. I shook my head bursting into laughter. Caroline faintly joined in. Eventually I controlled myself and found my face inches away from Caroline's. All laughs, all smiles had disappeared. The sexual tension between us was unbearable. Especially now, when Caroline's dress revealed a naked half of her thigh causing my heart to jolt slightly and giving me the urge to lay my palm on top of its silky smooth glory. She smiled probably attempting to put out the sparks that I knew she felt. I laughed a little.

"What?" I whispered, scared to break the beautiful intensity of our moment, unaware that we were moving closer towards each other. Caroline's smile softened as did her eyes. She fluttered her lashes a little.

"It's just…I'm not use to this," She began. "Having someone there for me" I shook my head and pulled the blonde haired girl into my arms where she stayed until the room faded into darkness and Chuck fell through the elevator door with two tan brunettes hanging from him shoulders. He smiled that smouldering, cocky smile before dismissing the girls to his bedroom with a click. They obeyed of course. Caroline's body was curled up against mine. Chuck laughed at the scene whilst leaning against the wall.

"I was worried you were loosing your touch but I guess I was wrong" He mumbled, the smell of alcohol seeping from his mouth as he spoke. I laughed silently not wanting to wake the sleeping _vampire_up beside me. Vampire. That'd take some getting use to.

"I could say the same thing about you" I whispered. Chuck laughed.

"Touché" He smacked his hands together. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have two lovely Bulgarians taking a shower in my en suit. Have fun on your little "friendship" road trip Nathanial" And before I knew it Chuck was gone. I smiled weakly, sleep clouding my vision.

"Thanks man" I whispered softly before falling asleep…

* * *

><p>Caroline's POV.<p>

I could not contain my excitement much longer. I was actually here. I was home. _Home._My heart fluttered feeling full at last. It's pathetic really. I've always thought of myself as being more of a city girl but, like Dorothy said there's no place like home. I had just introduced Nate to my barely there mother who seemed rather sceptical about him at first but he won her over with his outrageous charm and even commented that he was worse than Damon. Nate didn't know how to respond to that but thanked her anyway. However my mother as always had better things to do than welcome here daughter back. She bid goodbye quickly whilst muttering something about food in the fridge and water in the tap. I rolled my eyes. There had to be some unfortunates about the trip back home. I sighed picking up my suitcase and zooming upstairs, putting it in my room and zooming back down to Nate whose hair was sticking up slightly by the wind provided by me. My eyes widened realising that Nate _was_actually here and that I couldn't just do that when he only found out last night.

"Sorry…" I said picking up his suitcase and taking them up the stairs and human pace, giggling at Nate's faint laughter from behind, hearing him following me. Finally we ended up in the guest room. It was nothing fancy. Especially not like the Hilton's and other luxury five star hotels he has stayed in over the years, probably since he was a toddler. "So welcome to your home for the week" I shrugged dropping his bags with a cutesy smile.

"This is great Caroline, really" His smile seemed genuine I suppose.

"Well get ready! Party time soon" I simply said waltzing out the door and to my room. I too had to get ready for the party and was far to caught up in being home to be the perfect hostess. I'd have all week to impress Nate with my hometown. _Impress._Is that what I was doing now? Inhaling I decided the best thing to start off with would be a shower. I stripped down my jeans and struggled out of my t-shirt before discarding my underwear leaving everything in a messy pile on the floor. The hot spray was pleasant on my cold skin as I hm'd and ah'd. I rubbed my favourite oils into my skin and massaged my head with the same coconut shampoo and conditioner I had used since the age of ten. It was some special type that my mother had to go out of town for. I don't know, but whatever it was made my hair feel light and silky smooth. I stood in the shower for a couple more minutes enjoying the heat. Eventually I stepped out, wrapped a towel around myself and walked through the steam that filled my bathroom wiping the mirror clean in order to see my reflection. It's the first time in a long time that I had seen me looking like, well, me. The first time I was didn't feel forced into wearing certain clothes or shoes. The first time that I didn't feel the weight of _Gossip__Girl_was off my shoulders and I could just enjoy being with Elena and Bonnie and Matt and Nate and…just everything. Everything felt right again. I didn't dare let the thought of returning to New York seep into my head for one minute. In fact maybe we could even get away with staying in Mystic Falls a week longer if Nate enjoys it. I laughed, biting my lip. And to think I was so damn happy to get away from this place.

I smiled at myself once more, before finally spinning around and going for the door. The cold tickled my skin but I didn't mind much. It was creeping up to 6:30pm. I still have about an hour before we had to leave. After moisturising and slipping into my outfit for the evening I went to my mirror and brushed some mascara over my eyelashes. My eyelashes were pretty long anyway but I've always worn it just to highlight my features a little. My hair dried soon enough, falling into its signature curled style. I spread lip gloss across my lips. Before I knew it, thirty minutes had passed and I was starring at myself in the full length mirror. The fancy layered royal blue Chanel top fell perfectly and complimented my figure in a wonderful way, my dark skinny jeans tugged at my curves making my silhouette more elaborate and finally to add some edge to the look, I wore painted leather black heels. I nodded, starting to feel nervous. I may have been away from _Mystic__Falls_for only a month but since _he_left I have distanced myself away from my girls. It was only after I left I realised what I had done, therefore Elena, Bonnie and I shared a long phone call of cries and apologies and now things were okay between us…but it was still nerve wracking. And Nate! I mean, would they like him? Would they try and make a move on him? I shivered. Why did the thought bother me so much? He and I, we're friends. And nothing more. I wouldn't let there be anything more. I wouldn't let these…these feelings run wild and free. I'd hide them. I'd hide them for his benefit. Or so I told myself. Purely and utterly selfish is what I was being. I just, know if I were to open myself up to anyone again I'd be left with a shattered heart…that I couldn't do. Not ever.

"Nervous about something?" I jumped when Nate's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I lifted my hand to my heart taking a deep breath. Nate laughed stepping into my room, hands shoved into his expensive jeans. I then realised how darn handsome Nate looked tonight. I mean, don't get me wrong he looked breathtakingly beautiful twenty four seven, but there was something about this casual style that really captivated me. I tilted my head finally turning to face him with his adorable smile as he examined my room carefully.

"You look great" I nodded as I complimented him. His eyes were now on me.

"What not too snobby looking?" He said playfully stepping closer.

"No" I replied.

"No too…expensive looking?"

"Well, maybe a little" I giggled. Nate opened his mouth wide dramatically before tickling my sides. I yelped for him to get off me and after a while he did. He was beaming tonight. I cleared my throat flipping my hair.

"What do you think?" I asked gesturing to myself.

"You look gorgeous" He replied almost instantly. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"Shut up"

"Hey you're the one that asked" Nate accused holding his hands up in the air.

"Let's just go!"

And we did go. Nate was confused when I told him we were walking, but it was pretty self explanatory when the huge amber campfire and glistening lake came into view. Time to show little Nathanial here how we party in Mystic Falls…

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! It's been a while. Thank you for reviewing etc, I'm really excited about the next chapter, the big party. Wonder what will happen and who will turn up? Gonna be exciting! Anyways hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

I've decided I hate writing this story from the character's pov's so from now on it'll be in third person. Hope that's okay for ya'll. If you don't like it just tell me and I'll stick to writing it from Caroline's/Nate's pov.

* * *

><p>Nate felt nervous. His stomach was in knots, something the Golden Boy was not used to. Well, he <em>was<em> out of his comfort zone completely. There were no chandeliers, no need to dress up in a fifteen hundred dollar suit. There were no girls going over the top with their gowns or smiling falsely at people they secretly hate. In fact, if Nate were to be honest with himself somewhere deep inside him he preferred this better. He quickly shooed the thought away guiltily. Nate was brought into the world of endless cash and posh cars, but there had always been that little bit of wonder of what a normal life would be like. He wanted it, clandestinely craved it. A curvy, slim, tan girl in a denim skirt and deep maroon top skipped up to Nate and Caroline from the campfire and wrapped her arms around Caroline. Elena. Nate thought. It must be. The long glossy hair, the glowing skin. Caroline had described her "supermodel-like" friend perfectly. Nevertheless he wasn't expecting her to be so accurate. Elena looked like one of the Bulgarian hookers always hanging around the penthouse, constantly on hand for Chuck's "needs". This is why Nate felt a little uncomfortable. "Caroline! My God I've missed you!" The tan girl squealed finally pulling away from the blonde vampire. Caroline gushed about how she'd missed her too and how much Elena had changed. Elena blushed thanking Caroline. Caroline then turned to Nate, an unexpected overwhelming feeling of fear whirling around her body.

"Um, Nate this is Elena" She said. His eyebrows furrowed inwards. What was that he sensed in her voice that she was trying to hide? Was she waiting for him to fall all over her friend like what he assumed all the other guys did? Nate smiled comfortingly at his vampire friend and put his hand out to Elena, biting her lip and obviously impressed with Caroline's choice of friend.

"Nice to meet you Elena. I'm Nate Archibald" Elena smiled warmly nodding her head.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," Nate nodded pulling his hand back to his side confidently as Elena's face truly lit up when some guy came into view and wrapped his chunky arm around her waist. "And this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore" Stefan Salvatore! Caroline's friend…Nate didn't expect him to be so…_handsome_. Caroline had explained that she used to have a crush on Stefan but saw him as nothing but a friend now. However, that didn't stop Nate from feeling the littlest bit of insecurity at the sight of Caroline's vampire friend. Stefan didn't speak but simply smiled. This didn't surprise Nate. Stefan didn't strike him as a chit-chat kind of guy but for some reason he still thought that they will get along great in the week ahead. Elena and Stefan then excused themselves walking away hand in hand. Caroline beamed flipping her hair as she bent over and picked up a bear bottle from the ice bucket and one of the red cups stocked in a tower. Nate couldn't help but admire the view. It was those damn jeans. She leaned her body to one side popping one of her hips out in a sassy way and pouting her lips slightly.

"So, would Golden Boy like his beer from the bottle or would you like it from Mystic Fall's finest china?" Caroline said in a terrible British accent. Nate couldn't help but smile widely at her.

"Bottle will be just fine Princess" He couldn't help but fire back. Caroline's smile reduced to Nate's disappointment. She starred into the ground for an instant. It may have just been one second, but within that one second Nate saw all the insecurities she refused to show anymore and wondered if it was something he said. Finally her eyes flickered back to the boy and she handed him the ice cold bottle of beer. He took it deliberately brushing his fingers across hers as they carried out the exchange. Caroline laughed a little covering the awkwardness. Then one of Caroline's other friends scurried over and took her away from Nate. Did her random friend even notice Nate standing there? Probably not, although he did feel like he was sticking out too much therefore tried to blend in with the trees. The trees. He suddenly thought adding a mental laugh. What an idiot. The "blending" was working and Nate was comfortable…until he sussed out the reason why he was probably not sticking out at much as he was just minutes ago.

His eyes fell on a dark haired man who looked in his early twenties, far too old to be at a party full of College kids. He was tall and strangely good looking with his striking blue eyes and almost black hair. He strutted around the campfire in his designer leather jacket with a cocky, smouldering look on his face. Then it clicked. This…this guy was Damon Salvatore. Nate instantly rolled his eyes. Sure he hated judging people and he'd never even met the guy, but Nate just knew that he and Damon would _not _mesh well. Damon caught Nate's eyes in the midst of his mental rant about him. Damon took the opportunity straight away of course and dragged his feet over to the New Yorker. Nate's eyes narrowed when Damon was standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Nate asked looking around. Damon grinned.

"I've never seen _you_ around before" He said, completely ignoring Nate's question and pulling a silver container from the inside of his jacket and took a huge swig of it before screwing the cap back on. Then he just stood there, as if expecting Nate to give him his damn life story or something. "So tell me, where are you from?" He asked slowly, sinisterly. Nate also noticed his pupils dilate slightly. His lips parted as he raised an eyebrow. What was he trying to do exactly? Then the dark stranger(ish) rubbed his fingers into his eyes and fluttered his lashes.

"You'll have to excuse my brother," I turned to see Stefan standing by my side. "He has nothing better to do with his time than to hang round with a bunch of teenagers. Right Damon?" Stefan joked however somehow kept that subverted seriousness within the joke. Damon smiled smugly.

"Actually I was just looking for Elena," His smile turned cunning and mocking towards his brother. He then noticed Elena was standing at the opposite side of the clearing with a dark-skinned girl. "Oh there she is" He slapped Stefan's shoulder and wriggled his eyebrows before rubbing his hands together. "See you later brother" And he was gone. Nate sighed.

"Yeah my brother can be a… handful sometimes" Stefan smiled genuinely. Nate laughed in return.

"You seem nothing like him"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Stefan nodded. Nate knew from then that Stefan and he would be friends. Maybe they would never speak when Nate's week here in Mystic Falls ended, but for now they were buds. They began talking about most things that guys talk about. Football, College etc. Stefan was in the local college to be closer to Elena even though he had offers from huge football colleges. That's when they touched on Elena and how she and Stefan met. Nate could tell, just by the glow in his eyes at the mention of the girl's name that he loved her dearly. Stefan smiled proudly when they discussed Elena and their three year relationship. He stated that there had been hurdles that threatened to set them apart, which Nate later realised was his immortality.

"But I guess love really does conquer all…thank God for Lexi" Stefan breathed looking down at the floor, maybe talking to himself. Nate didn't bother to comment or ask who Lexi was. In fact Stefan's talk of his love for Elena had caused Nate's chipper mood to dim slightly. He craved so much to love like Stefan and Elena loved. Caroline said their love was strong, but hearing it from Stefan and witnessing it…feeling the presence of it…was just…indescribable. Pulling Nate from his thoughts Stefan said,

"I think I saw her go out by the lake" Nate was dumbfounded for a moment. Stefan smiled genuinely. Nate simply nodded before stepping out of the clearing away from the now booming music and drunken kids. He had to keep in mind that he was a junior at College and all of these kids were freshmens and sophomores, some even High School students. He then realised how young Caroline actually was. Barley 18. Oh but she was so far beyond her years. He smiled. Finally after stumbling through the dark woods he came across a dainty figure beside the lake that he knew was immediately Caroline. Caroline was lying down with one hand above her head and the other laying flat on her stomach. Nate was obsessed with how her stomach slowly came up, paused, and then slowly came back down. She looked so utterly calm…Nate even debated whether he should even go to her, or if he should just stay here and watch her…how the moonlight reflected on her face turning her skin into porcelain and her lips to two light pink rose petals. Dark shadows hung underneath her closed eyes from her eyelashes. Pure and utter perfection is what she was to Nate.

Before he realised he was next to her, sitting down looking out at the lake. Eventually he let his body fall back next to Caroline's. The beauty within the moment was beyond description. They remained quiet and after a couple of minutes Caroline inched closer to him. He couldn't resist the urge to put his arm around her neck and pull her closer to him. With little space between them they matched their breathing with each others and when Nate looked at Caroline her face beheld a small smile of contentment whilst her now open eyes were glistening as they wondered through the stars. She noticed Nate was starring and turned her head to face his. Nate smiled, dazed by her perfection.

"Feeling drunk yet?" Caroline whispered into her hair. Nate laughed.

"I'm still on my first beer"

"Same" They both laughed. Caroline sighed turning serious.

"I just, needed a minute away from it. A minute to really appreciate being home" Her voice was gentle, just a whisper. Nate could stay like this forever. In fact that to him sounded like the perfect way to spend the rest of his life, deep down within him of course, since he couldn't help but this he was getting a bit ahead of himself. He had that problem. Falling for people too fast.

"We should really head back" Caroline breathed but didn't move a muscle.

"In a minute" Nate replied just as quiet. Caroline didn't object.

When they finally returned back to the party things had really changed. Everyone just seemed…wasted. Everyone except Stefan. Elena came running up to Caroline. "Care where have you been? Come on beer chugging contest or aren't you into that anymore? Please tell me that New York hasn't taken the party out of our favourite party girl!" Caroline seemed relieved by this rather than insulted. She gave Nate a look of approval. Nate raised his eyebrows.

"You mind?" She asked perkily. Nate stomach knotted a little as the question that ran through his head was _what am I your boyfriend? _Seriously she didn't need his permission. Nate cleared his throat.

"Of course not"

Caroline clapped her hands gleefully before scurrying off with her friend…

An hour had passed until he saw Caroline again, the scent of booze oozing from her breath. Nate chuckled under his breath as she bounced off trees struggling to stand. However he wasn't all that sober either. It was his sixth beer now, so he wasn't completely _gone_ like Caroline who had obviously been drinking something much stronger than beer. At last she made it to Nate flinging her arms around his neck. "Nate" She beamed hugging him tightly inhaling his heavenly cologne. Nate laughed reminding himself that she was drunk. Caroline continued to hug Nate, stroking the locks of messy hair sticking out at the back of his head. Nate was soothed by it, as it was something his mother did when he was a child to calm him. Something was different about Caroline beside the drunken daze she was in. She seemed…completely open for the first time. When she finally pulled away she lifted her palm to caress Nate's cheek letting her forehead rest against his. Nate's heart beat furiously. Caroline noticed this and appreciated the fact that her heart couldn't beat anymore otherwise the situation would have been reversed. But she was far too drunk to _really _care. All of a sudden Caroline's smile grew wide when her favourite song came on. Apparently it was everyone else's favourite song too since more people started dancing. "Oh my God you gotta come and dance with me" Nate literally _couldn't_ reply. Caroline had already dragged him closer to the campfire and flung her arms around his neck again. Nate laughed placing his hands on her waist as they swayed side by side gazing into each others eyes. The song was half way through when Caroline moved her head in closer towards his. That's when they both felt it. Something was going to happen tonight. How they knew was a mystery to them both. Maybe it had something to do with the way Caroline let her head rest on Nate's shoulder, and how Nate's lock around her was getting tight and protective. Maybe it had something to do with the way to them the surrounding people were nonexistent or how even when the music stopped and another song played they continued dancing peacefully. Eventually she pulled back allowing herself to admire Nate's face. Caroline bit her tongue as she laughed.

"What?" Nate questioned with a small smile.

"You're kinda pretty" Caroline breathed, her tone suddenly a lot more serious and surprisingly sober. Nate laughed and couldn't think of a reply.

"You're kinda pretty too" He replied lamely. He rolled his eyes. "I mean… well…you're more than kinda pretty" An intense look was shared between the two that they didn't even realise they had stopped dancing or that everyone was starring at them strangely. Nate lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed back thankfully, slipping her tongue into his blissfully tasting mouth. The beer and what Nate now recognised as vodka mixed in their mouths. It was the nicest alcohol they had ever tasted. A hand crept into Nate's hair pulled slightly which caused him to pull the vampire closer to him by the hips. When they finally separated Caroline's eyes were glowing with happiness. Nate smiled admiring the girl before him. Caroline slipped her hand into his.

"Wanna go?" She asked biting her lip seductively. Her voice sounded a little too clear. She couldn't have sobered up in those couple of seconds…could she?

Nate smiled still dazed from the kiss. "Go where?"

Caroline shrugged. "Just go" She said and before Nate could answer she was pulling him through the woods laughing as he bounced of trees. Having senses like Caroline it didn't really matter how drunk you were. Bumping into big objects wasn't going to happen. When they found a spot, or what Caroline thought looked like a nice tree she pulled the boy closer to her and latched her lips onto his only this time there were rougher with each other since they didn't have an audience to behave for. Nate pushed her against a tree letting his hand rest on the trunk in a spot just above the blondes head. Caroline had tight grip of Nate's collar as she slipped her tongue in and out of Nate's mouth. Things were certainly getting hot especially when Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist lifting herself off the ground. Nate's hands were tight on her upper thighs in such an arousing way. Caroline's hands explored Nate's neck and hair. Finally they pulled away from each other and Nate couldn't help but stare in admiration of Caroline's beauty. Nate was breathless, panting as he and Caroline continued to gaze at each other. Then we heard a branch snap. Caroline's eyebrows furrowed as she jumped out of my hold. She entwined their hands together but kept the suspicion on her face as she looked around. After a couple of minutes she sighed.

"Hm. Must be a rabbit or something" She shugged, draping her arms around Nate's shoulders again and leaning in to press her lips against his. Only they were stopped by a voice calling Caroline's name. A voice that was unfamiliar to Nate. A voice that Caroline couldn't forget if she wanted to. Her face dropped instantly at the boy before her. She removed her hands from Nate and stepped back.

"Tyler?"

* * *

><p>It's been a while but I'm happy about how this one turned out. Sorry if there's any mistakes in there I just wanted to post it. Enjoy and don't forget to review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Tyler…" Caroline whispered. Her breathing was impossibly unsteady. The shell of her being was shaking violently like a leaf. She gulped hard, the saliva hurting her throat as it forced its way down. "Tyler" Was all she said. What else was she supposed to say? He did leave her broken for well over a year. "What are you doing here?" She didn't know what to do with her arms. Her arms that had just been all over Nate Archibald. Her mouth suddenly felt dirty. _She _felt dirty. Tyler seemed nervous, but not totally, overwhelmingly nervous like Caroline was. Nate just stood there feeling very third wheel-ish. He didn't particularly like the way Caroline was starring at this stranger who she calls Tyler. He didn't like it one bit. Although she came across as fearful, her eyes told a completely different story. They were glossy, beautiful and he had never seen anyone in his entire life so far look at someone with such admiration and lust. He eyes were at home, but her body looked fragile and vulnerable. Finally Tyler cleared his throat. He stood tall yet had a guilty look about him.

"Elena got in touch with me. I've been looking for you all night" His whisper unintentionally made the hurt appear in his tone. Why was he hurt? Caroline thought. If he hadn't have left none of this would have been happened. Tyler and Caroline continued the awkward intense star out before he noticed Nate. It's about time. Nate found himself thinking. "So, introduce me. Who is this?" Tyler attempted to lift the conversation slightly.

"He's nobody" Caroline hushed out, admitting the words as soon as they left her lips. Her eyes squeezed shut for a minute. She could practically feel Nate's daggers poking her in the face. "I mean… this is Nate. Nate Archibald" She heard Nate inhale a sharp breath as she re-opened her eyes.

"Well hey Nate. I'm Tyler Lockwood" Nate nodded shaking the extended tan hand that was Tyler not saying anything in return. It'd be better if he wasn't here at all actually.

"Nate could you, give us a minute. Please?" Caroline asked avoiding his eyes. Nate didn't respond to her directly.

"It was nice meeting you Tyler" Was the only response she got before she heard the sound of crunching leaves.

"You too man" Tyler replied, but not loud enough for him to hear.

Nate went back to the party wanting to drink away his feelings as he ran through the night's events in his head. They were dancing, they were kissing, and they were running then more kissing, then Tyler came. Her behaviour as soon as her eyes laid on him…did they have history or something? That's when the metaphorical light bulb flickered in his pretty little head. The guy, the guy she was hurting over. That was _him_. Nate knew there was _someone _in the picture. He hoped he was helping her get over him and that's exactly what he was doing, until of course, the guy decides to make his return she's finally starting to get over him. So what does that make him? Her rebound? Someone up there really had it in for him. The music was getting louder as the campfire came into view again. Not much had changed since he and Caroline had left. Maybe more people were dancing but that was it. He grabbed the first drink on offer which was some sort of concoction of spirits he assumed Caroline must have been drinking before. He swung the alcohol down in one allowing the burn to release him of his thoughts. Another one. He thought, and grabbed another one. Lord knows what this drink was doing to his athlete body but he was passed caring. Nate simply stood at the side as he did before examining the flames of the sparkling fire, watching as his world would go a little lopsided every now and then due to the strength of the alcohol. Just about then did he feel the presence of an earlier acquaintance that had crossed his path. He threw his plastic cup on the floor and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Saw you sneak off with Caroline before," Damon began quietly. Nate laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" He returned feeling the familiar feeling of unease around this guy.

"Believe me. I've been there once and I am not going there again" The dark haired man said with a raise of his eyebrows as he unscrewed the lid off his fancy metal flask from before. Nate laughed, but the humour of the moment soon faded and he found himself curious as to what information he could get out of this Damon guy.

"So, do you know who anything about this Tyler Lockwood kid?" The words fell from Nate's lips. Damon smiled crookedly as he looked into Nate's eyes.

"Well, it depends. Are you asking if I _know_ Tyler Lockwood or are you asking what I know about him and Caroline?" Smartass. Nate thought, but found himself entertained with Damon. He smiled.

"I just wanna get clued up on this guy, you know?" It was strange that just seconds ago Nate was feeling completely uncomfortable talking to this guy, and now he felt totally calm. Damon laughed cocking his eyebrow up smugly, but his face suddenly fell. He tipped his flask upside down. Not a drop came out. He blew out a sigh of frustration.

"Alright pretty boy lets go get ourselves a real drink. It's about time I had someone around my age that I can party with. Legally anyway" Nate couldn't think of one good reason as to why he should refuse Damon's offer. Maybe he judged him too quickly. He seemed okay he guessed. And although he would probably regret it in the morning he followed the dark fellow out of the woods.

Damon and Nate ended up in a run down bar just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. The walk there had basically been Damon trying to know as much about Nate as he could, since compulsion was useless on him. Damon wondered if Caroline had squealed and started putting vervain in the human's drinks. Probably. But he'd deal with her later; he was actually intrigued by Nate's life in the Upper East Side. Nate being consumed by alcohol made him more willing to tell Damon things that he probably wouldn't sober. So by the time they were in this little bar Damon knew all about Blair, Serena (who to him sounded like an incredibly hot little blonde), his best friend Chuck Bass who Nate had mentioned was similar to Damon. He had talked little about his family and tried explaining the biggie. Gossip Girl. Damon was enjoying Nate's company immensely. He never thought a rich kid from the city would be so much _fun _to hang out with. But he'd never admit that of course. Nate ordered two shots of tequila at bar and offered to pay for them. Damon wasn't one to complain. Nate lifted his shot glass up as he turned to Damon.

"To new friends" He slurred a little. Damon smirked touching their shot glasses together. They both downed the shot, laughing when their glasses were dry.

"So tell me Nate, what is it you see in Caroline?" Damon asked leaning against the bar holding up his two fingers for the barman to get them two more shots. Nate smiled his eyes enlightening at the name. "I mean, she is way out of your league compared to all your ex's" Nate narrowed his eyes. He was getting bored talking about himself now. And Caroline was a subject he would talk about after a couple more shots of tequila. The two fresh glasses clanked on the bar but neither one reached for their drink.

"Enough talk about me for now. What about you? What is it you see in Elena?" His eyebrow cocked up as he leaned in closer to Damon whispering his last question. Damon's jaw was set in lock, his head starring at his glass before a grin appeared on his face.

"I like you" Damon said approvingly passing the boy his tequila shot. "Drink up. If we're gonna talk about Elena we'll need a couple more of these things down our throats" Nate couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>Caroline felt so incredibly guilty about everything. Was she not just making out with Nate seconds ago and loving it? Now she had sent him away as if he didn't even matter. She wouldn't be surprised if when she got home he would be gone. She wouldn't stop him neither. Everything she gets after tonight she deserves. Her eyes landed on the boy in front of her who was smiling softly. Caroline felt a strong tingle in her nose, alerting that tears were impossible to hold back now. Tyler noticed this immediately stepping closer, only for Caroline to step back as he did so. Tyler's looked helpless starring into the earth's floor.<p>

"I understand that you're angry Caroline. But please hear me out" He whispered. Caroline continued to shake her head, still believing that this was all a dream and that any minute now she will wake up back at the party where she had drunkenly fallen asleep. However the voice in her head was clarifying that this _was _reality. That this _was _really happening to her. Since Caroline wasn't replying Tyler felt it was fit to just carry on and fill the intense silence. "I knew you hated me okay? Sure that's a pathetic excuse but, it was killing me knowing that you felt like that about me. So I went to Florida with Jules. She's was helping me come to terms with what I am, how to control myself. But I left Florida because I couldn't stand being away from you much longer," He started. Caroline's tears came freely down her face at his words. "Only when I did come back I heard you had applied to Columbia college and knew I would have been holding you back if I came back into your life. I knew you'd get in…I knew you wouldn't go if I came back. So I…let you go" The hung in the air for a while as Caroline took them in one by one. A part of her wanted to slap him and walk away. The other part of her wanted to hug him, kiss him and forgive. She honestly didn't know what to do with this explanation she had waited what felt like an eternity for. Her love for Tyler had never died, never gone away. Finally, as she wiped her cheeks clean of any salty liquid she inhaled deeply preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"I don't know what you want me to say Ty. The whole things kinda overwhelming" Her arms folded around her body as if she were putting a shield between her and him. Tyler nodded.

"I'll find a way to make it up to you. I'll do whatever it takes" Caroline smiled a little. Tyler returned her smile, letting the silence settle for a minute before adding, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your…friend?" Caroline gulped hard pushing a curl behind her ear averting her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah. I guess so" Was all she said before turning on her heels. She didn't move exactly however. She stood for a moment, and then decided to turn back around. Tyler was still there. "You know, Nate and I. We're just friends. I mean from New York. It's crazy up there and I"-

"Caroline" He cut in Caroline's babbling. Caroline bit her lip a little embarrassed. "I get it. I never did expect you to wait for me anyway"

"No, Tyler it's not like that-" He cut in this time by taking both of her hands in his forcing her to stop at the contact. His skin was the same. Warm and tender. His thumb glided gently across her skin in a comforting way.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me…" He whispered, his perfect eyes glistening under the moonlight. "Now go" Caroline huffed out a laugh, finally moving her feet and walking backwards keeping hold of Tyler's hand as long as possible until she was too far and their hands fell from each others. She waved before tuning her back. A huge, genuine smile spread wide across her face. Tyler was back! He really was back and he was going to make it up to her! Everything could go back the way it was. They'll work it out and she'll transfer to a college closer to him. Or he can apply to Columbia with her. Everything is going to be as it was. She's going to be happy again, at last. Caroline suddenly felt incredibly sober, maybe even awoken. As if she had been dreaming for over a year and now, Tyler returning had forced her to open her eyes. It was like a new spark of hope. Her new mood did not go unnoticed. In fact when she returned to the clearing Stefan (the only reasonably sober one among the crowd) had approached her with a subtle grin on his face.

"Why are you so chipper?" Caroline rolled her eyes elbowing her friend trying to stop the redness from spreading across her cheeks. "Okay I get it. So where is he then?" Stefan questioned looking behind Caroline in search for Nate. Caroline however thought he was referring to someone else entirely; all thoughts of Nate had simply disappeared from her mind.

"Where is who? Tyler?" She asked.

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed. "Tyler? What, no I'm talking about Nate. I saw you guys sneak off together" Caroline's stomach did a somersault. Nate. Her still heart jolted in her chest, her blissful mood coming to an end. Nate. Where was he? She scanned the heads that were present and couldn't not find Nate anywhere.

"I, uh, I told him to come back to the party a while ago. He should be here" She murmured. Stefan was obviously very confused. He thought they were…well he thought that Nate was with her at least. Caroline wondered off looking around, spinning frantically asking people if they had seen the guy she was dancing with earlier. But she got nowhere. Eventually she found Elena with a couple o unfamiliar girls probably from her college. She zoomed up to her. Elena jumped at her abruptness.

"Elena, have you seen Nate?" Elena had seen Nate; she'd seen him looking miserable. But she had also seen him standing talking to Damon.

"He was talking to Damon before. I think they left but I'm not sure. Hey have you seen Stefan?"

Caroline didn't respond instead she just took the information and fled. If I were Damon Salvatore where would I go…? She questioned herself. Perhaps they will be in the Grill. Yes they'll be in the Grill. Caroline breathed relieved as she sped through the forest. Within seconds she was opening the door to the Grill. Inside it was dead. No surprise there. However there were a couple of new faces that must have come to town when Caroline left. She bit her lip worriedly when she couldn't spot Damon or Nate. At the bar she noticed Alaric sitting there and ran over.

"Hey, Alaric sorry to bother you but I was just wondering have you seen Damon?" She questioned in a huff. Alaric looked back at her.

"Caroline. Um, you're back in town?" Alaric asked slightly confused. Obviously no one had told him about her return. A pang of guilt was strong in Caroline's for a moment.

"Yeah I came back with a friend from New York. Apparently Damon took him somewhere. I don't know I thought they'd be here" Caroline sighed taking a seat in the stool next to Alaric's.

"I wouldn't worry about Damon. He's calmed down _a lot. _You're friend will be fine"

Caroline smiled, appreciative of Alaric's support. "I hope your right" Was all she said. She didn't feel like partying now. Instead she just went home feeling sort of numb. The happiness she had felt with Tyler and the guilt she felt towards Nate were all blurred into one emotion. She should probably be out there tracking Damon and searching for Nate but she'd had enough drama for one night...

* * *

><p>The endings a bit rushed so I'm sorry for that! I am loving the DamonNate bromance! It's going to play a big part in the next couple of chapters I think. Also Caroline may have had enough drama but I certainly haven't. Lots more intense stuff to come between Caroline/Tyler/Nate. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, review please because I love hearing what you guys have to say!


End file.
